


【战山为王】我等你到三十五岁08-09

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 战博 - Fandom, 战山为王, 肖战x王一博
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *非经典破镜重圆，现实向*狗血矫情ooc，慎入
Kudos: 65





	【战山为王】我等你到三十五岁08-09

08  
王一博在下半年跟着摩托车队进行了一次封闭式的训练，几天几夜的时间里面，手机上交、电脑没有联网，除了每天可以通过活动室的电视新闻了解一下天下大事，几乎与外界完全隔绝开来。  
于是，封闭式训练结束后，王一博一打开手机，铺天盖地的消息和未接电话直接把他的手机系统整绷了。  
王一博有点懵。虽说从前他也每天会有很多消息，但是好像还是第一次直接把手机给卡死了？  
磕磕绊绊地先打开了未接来电，发现一大半都是在娱乐圈那边的经纪人和助理打过来的。  
他本能地感觉到有点不对——照理说这几年他的通告越来越少，来训练之前也都跟公司打了招呼，不至于有什么急事需要这么找他。  
又或者，如果真的急到需要他亲自出面，完全可以直接来车队找他啊？  
他思忖片刻，先给经纪人回了个电话过去：“喂？”  
“喂？祖宗啊，什么事？”对面像是完全不记得曾经给王一博打过这么多电话，竟还问起他来了。  
王一博有点无语：“不应该我问你什么事吗？你知道你这几天给我打了多少个电话吗姐？”  
“啊，”经纪人像是突然想起来了，“是有个事要跟你说，但是也已经过去好几天了。”  
“什么？”  
“肖战老师退圈了。”  
王一博一愣：“谁？”  
“肖战啊，”经纪人说，“你曾经的战哥。”  
“啪”地一声，王一博的手机从手上滑了下去，摔在了地上。

王一博坐在保姆车里，捧着手机噼里啪啦地打着字。  
他在顺着好友列表发消息，问着肖战现在的所在——他在得知消息后第一时间就去问了肖战本人，却发现微信消息发不出去了，又试着给他打电话，却也是无法接通。  
王一博被肖战拉黑了。  
——他被那个曾经对他说“我一直都在”的人，拉黑了。  
意识到这一点的王一博险些当场就把自己手机砸了——但他能联系到肖战的所有可能性都在这台手机上了，如果真的砸坏了，他就真的彻底与肖战失联了。  
于是他只好紧紧地攥着手机，不厌其烦地给圈内的每一个好友发着同样的消息。  
可居然没有一个人知道肖战在哪，而肖战在娱乐圈时就被扒得差不多的几个住址也早就被粉丝围了好几天了，却连个影子都没捉到。  
王一博徒劳地划着列表，绝望一点点漫遍全身。  
突然想到什么，他几乎是片刻不敢耽误地打开了手机通讯录，找到了一个备注为“也是妈”的号码。  
——这是肖战的母亲。  
他还记得，这是他们还在一起的那一年，有一次去肖战家里留下时的联系方式。  
当时为着应该备注“岳母大人”还是“婆婆”还跟肖战闹了好一阵，最后谁也没说服谁，便索性备注为了“妈”，又因为跟自己的母亲备注重复了，于是改为了“也是妈”。  
但是这么多年来，王一博未曾联系过这位长辈，也不知道对方是否还在用这个号码。  
王一博带着最后一点希望，颤抖着拨通了电话。

某小区电梯间。  
王一博拼命地戳着电梯按钮，像是恨不得屏幕上的数字瞬间降到1。  
最后却是半点耐心都没有了，他直接冲进消防通道，一路跑了上去。  
一分钟后，他站在一扇防盗门前，双手撑着膝盖大口大口地喘着气，又因为紧张，心跳得飞快。  
“咚咚咚”。  
“咚咚咚”。  
“吱嘎——”  
门被从里面打开，肖战穿着一身居家休闲装出现在他眼前。  
王一博一把抓住他手臂：“为什么拉黑我？！”  
他用的力气不小，肖战“嘶”地痛呼了一声，挣了一下还没挣开，无奈道：“我以为你至少会先给我补一句‘生日快乐’。”  
王一博的表情变得有些迷茫。  
肖战叹了口气，拍了拍他的肩：“先进来吧。”  
他把王一博安排在沙发上，去拿了两罐饮料。  
片刻后，王一博感觉到身边微微下陷，肖战在距他半个人远的地方坐了下来。  
肖战递给他一罐饮料，自己也开了一罐，说：“我没有针对你。”  
王一博像是没明白他在说什么，侧过头看向他，两眼通红。  
肖战只看了一眼便移开了目光，说：“我没有拉黑你，只是注销了手机号——因为不想再跟娱乐圈的人有联系。”  
王一博声音有些发干：“所以我也包括在内是吗？”  
肖战侧头看着他，轻轻地笑了一声：“你跟他们有什么不一样吗？”  
王一博与他对视着，一句话像是毒针，狠狠地扎进他心里。  
换作几年前，他一定会不假思索地反驳：“我跟他们当然不一样。”  
——我是你爱着的人，我们拥有一个独特的夏天，我和你的名字曾经并肩位列顶流。  
但正是这几年的岁月，将这些“限定”洗刷得几乎只剩下一点余影。  
唯一还能有底气说出来的仿佛只剩下一句“我还没放下你”。  
可是，在上一次见面时，王一博一再拒绝了肖战的示好，这句话就算说出来，实在也不像是有什么可信度。  
而且，王一博根本无法确定肖战是否同他一样，还记着那场无疾而终的爱。  
他突然站起身，近乎狼狈地留下一句“我先走了”便抬脚往外。  
“王一博。”肖战叫住了他。  
王一博脚步一顿，回过头。  
肖战靠在沙发背上，脸仰着，看不太清表情。他说：“我也是会生气的。”  
一句有些没头没脑的话。  
王一博却听出了些许含义，他骤然睁大了眼，开口时声线有些不稳：“所以……？”  
肖战直起脖子看向他，眼里的笑意终于带上了几分温度：“所以你现在留下来跟我撒个娇，我说不定能消气。”

五分钟后。  
王一博僵硬地站在原地，头微微垂着——依旧没有想好应该怎么撒娇。  
肖战手里的饮料已经喝完了，正叼着吸管“汲汲汲”地吸着沾在罐壁上的余液。  
半晌，他终于看了王一博一眼，把易拉罐抛进垃圾桶，站起了身。  
他对着王一博张开了双臂：“来吧，不知道怎么撒娇，怎么抱我总知道吧？”  
王一博有些木然地朝他走近，抬起了手臂。  
而下一秒，他就被肖战按着后脑勺狠狠地吻住了。  
“唔！”  
这一下实在来得猝不及防，王一博一下没咬紧牙关，就被肖战趁虚而入，灵活的舌尖卷过口腔内的每一寸黏膜，惹出一片火来。  
身体的本能让他忍不住往后缩，但仅存的意识又不断提醒着他，肖战还在生气，他如果这时候表现出任何的抗拒，都可能会是推开了最后的机会。  
于是王一博主动地环上肖战的脖颈，任由他缠着自己的舌头又磨又吸，肺里的氧气像是被一点点抽走，大脑一片混沌，眼角什么时候滑出了一滴眼泪也没有意识到。  
百般顺从的结果，就是王一博被吻得几乎站不稳，被肖战的手臂卡着腋下，半个人都倚到了人身上去。  
肖战还是没狠下心来直接把人亲晕过去，就着半托着他的姿势放过了他的嘴唇，一只手向下，往下扯了一下他的裤腰带。  
王一博十分配合地任他脱掉了自己的外裤和内裤，甚至主动地往他身上蹭了几下。  
谁知肖战好像跟他想的并不一样，突然狠狠地在他屁股上打了一下，巴掌拍上臀肉，发出一声清脆的“啪”。  
王一博整个人一抖。  
“这一巴掌，打你不好好说话。”肖战略有些低沉的嗓音落在他耳畔。  
王一博有些迷茫，一时不知道他指的是什么事。  
而不待他想清楚，肖战的第二下已经落了下来——“啪”。  
“这一巴掌，打你不好好听话。”  
王一博把头埋在了肖战颈窝里，随着他的动作一阵气息不稳。  
他其实不是第一次这样被肖战打屁股。  
热恋的那一年多里，肖战在床上经常这样逗他。因此这种对待方式在王一博的印象里本身就是带了些许不可言说的意味。  
——以致于现在肖战分明是在一边毫不留情地打他一边无比正经地细数着他的过错，他却难以控制地起了反应。  
而肖战仿佛完全没有感觉到，又是一巴掌打了下去：“这一巴掌，打你连撒娇都不会……”  
“战哥！”王一博发出一声短促的低喘，胯部往前一送，已经抬头的下身就这么撞上了肖战的下腹。  
肖战：“……”  
他眯了眯眼睛，而后稍稍蹲身，把他抱起来之前又给他来了一下——“啪”。  
“这一巴掌，打你在不该石更的时候石更。”  
肖战打横抱着他，一脚踹开了卧室的门。

09  
肖战没有直接把王一博带到床上，而是抱进了浴室。  
王一博跨坐在他腿上，下身被肖战包在手里撸动。他身体有些僵硬，呼吸轻而急，许久，终于忍不住了，打着抖问：“不做吗？”  
肖战看了他一眼：“不做。”  
王一博目光一黯，就差没把“失落”两个字挂脸上了。  
肖战实在不忍心看他患得患失的样子，叹了口气：“话还没说清楚，做屁做。”  
王一博有些茫然地歪了一下头：“什么话？”  
“……”肖战舔了舔后牙，又是一巴掌招呼上他的臀肉——“啪”。  
王一博在他怀里扑棱了一下，喉咙里滚过一声难耐的呻吟。  
“你不好奇我为什么说你‘不好好说话’吗？嗯？”  
“啪”。  
“不好奇‘不好好听话’是什么意思吗？”  
“啪”。  
“不好奇我气什么？”  
“啪”。  
“不好奇我为什么退圈？”  
“啪”。  
“啊——战哥！”王一博突然整个人痉挛了一下。  
感觉到腹部的衣服一片湿濡，肖战低头看了一眼，又惊讶地抬起头看向靠在他肩上还没缓过来的王一博：“你……”  
他没想到多年不见，王一博竟然敏感到被他撸了几下又打了几下以后就直接射了。  
“……你不会禁欲了好几年吧？”  
王一博没什么力气地在他脖子上咬了一口：“不然呢？你指望着我另外找人吗？”  
“你又不是没手……”  
“手活没你好，射不出来。”  
“……”肖战扬起手，像是又要打他。  
王一博感觉到他的动作，眼睛一闭，整个人本能地往他怀里缩。  
最后肖战只是在他臀肉上掐了一把，咬牙切齿道：“又不好好说话了是吧。”  
两人折腾了这么一会儿，王一博心里也算是有了点底，说话也放肆了一点：“我哪有不好好说话，实话实说啊。”  
肖战“哼”了一声：“‘不熟’也是实话实说是吗？”  
王一博愣了一阵才反应过来——肖战指的是那次在俱乐部偶遇，他在车上跟队友说的话。  
王一博说：“你都听到了？”  
肖战“嗯”了一声，又凶神恶煞地瞪着他：“你要是敢说是实话，我现在就把你扔出去，谁爱要谁要。”  
王一博讨好地笑着去黏他：“不敢不敢。”  
肖战嫌弃地撇了一下嘴，却也没有推开他，哼哼着说：“那就是故意气我了。”  
王一博没说话，当是默认了。  
小狮子脾气向来倔得很，当初能把话说得那么决绝，自然就不可能轻易回头。  
——又或者是因为，潜意识里还相信着肖战说过的那句话：我一直在。所以他才敢将这口气赌了好几年。  
然而，没有人会一直在原地等他。  
他还在为着当年的狼狈收场而意难平，对方却已经往前走了很远——远到他险些就追不回来了。  
想到这里，王一博忿忿地在肖战颈窝处咬了一口：“你退圈都不跟我说，说不熟也没错好吧。”  
肖战捏着他的后颈把他拉开：“所以我说，你不仅不好好说话，也不好好听话。”  
“……？”  
“我那天有找你吧？我问方不方便单独说几句话。你呢？装作没听见给我递了杯酒。我又直接告诉你有话要说，你就转身走了。”肖战翻了个白眼，“软硬兼施了，你都不肯听，我也没有办法。”  
王一博愣住了：“你那时候是要跟我说这个？你那时候就决定要退圈了？”  
“不，比那更早。我在你彻底甩掉我的那一天就开始想这件事了。”肖战说着苦笑了一下，“我这个人虽然大多数时候比较理性，但一旦冲动起来，就很容易做出一些会影响我一辈子的决定，而且是瞬间就把一切都规划好了的那种。”  
他把王一博往上托了一点，让他坐得更稳：“比如说，第一次要你的时候。再比如说，被你彻底甩掉的那一天。”  
——两次都跟王一博有关。  
第一次，他觉得这辈子就是这个人了。  
第二次，他觉得这辈子如果没了这个人，其他一切就都可有可无了。  
他说：“那天接完你的电话以后，我就已经做好了决定，要怎么应付完营业期、要怎么让自己慢慢退居二线三线，直到没什么人记得我——我甚至考虑好了要怎么重操旧业，以防退圈以后养不起你。”  
他说着开始笑起来：“房子也是那时候就开始看了，找了一个刚建成的小区，想着正好等过了几年我真正退了，这个小区还保持着新鲜，又不至于是空城，住起来能有点人味儿。  
“那天找你说，其实是一切都打点得差不多了，房子也已经装修好了，就差善个后，从此就可以从娱乐圈消失了——我想跟你说我要退圈的事，然后把我的新地址给你，让你决定要不要来跟我一起住，结果你都没给我跟你说话的机会。”  
他的确在往前走，但从没想过要抛下王一博。  
王一博把脸埋在他颈窝里，一直沉默着。  
肖战想起什么，拍了拍他：“说到新地址，我还没问你的，你是怎么找到这里来的？这个地方我没跟任何朋友提起过啊。”  
王一博说：“我打电话问了你妈。”  
肖战一愣，紧接着仿佛还很惋惜的样子，长叹了一口气：“百密一疏啊——卧槽痛！”  
王一博又开始咬他，这次咬得格外用力，直叫肖战皱着脸直抽气才肯松开嘴。  
家居服领口的皮肤上留了一个紫红的牙印，好几处仿佛还破了点皮，渗出一点血色。  
王一博盯着牙印看了许久，像是又觉得心疼了，探出舌尖在那处舔了舔，声音闷闷的：“那万一我真的没找到你呢？”  
肖战扯着嘴角笑了一下：“什么万一？我都已经没在想你会来找我了。”  
“从俱乐部回来以后，我每一天都在等你的消息。我想啊，王一博一个这么好奇的人，应该忍不住不问我到底想说什么吧？但是果然是分开太久了，我已经摸不准你的心思了。  
“王一博，你还记不记得我曾经跟你说过，只要你没腻味，我随时欢迎你来黏我。但是俱乐部那次，我越想越觉得，你应该是已经腻了。  
“但即便如此，我还是带着一份侥幸在等，一直等到了35岁生日当天，我的工作室发布我退圈的公示的那一刻——”  
肖战顿了顿，有些自嘲地说：“原本我对自己说，我只等你到我35岁这一天，如果你没有来，那我就放下。  
“——但我发现我根本放不下。  
“所以，正式入住这里的时候，一切装修、家具、日用品，我依旧是准备的双人份。”  
肖战意识到自己放不下王一博，又不希望打扰到对方的生活，因而只是退居一隅，为自己营造出一个王一博随时会出现的虚假的氛围。  
——又或者说，是做好了万全准备，随时欢迎王一博重新走进他的生活。  
“我已经做好准备给你当一辈子的备胎了——”肖战说着像是把自己逗笑了，弯起眼睛，“所以你今天能找过来，我真的很惊喜。”  
王一博一直沉默着没有说话，半晌才在他怀里动了一下，坐直了身子，双手搭在他肩上与他鼻尖相抵，有些突兀地说：“生日快乐。”  
肖战唇角一勾：“谢谢。”  
——他在三十五岁生日当天宣布了退圈，而那时王一博正在进行封闭训练，此时其实离他的生日已经过去了好几天。  
但他还是很愿意收下这一句迟到的“生日快乐”，毕竟在打开门看到王一博的瞬间，他就已经厚着脸皮找他讨过一回祝福了。  
肖战不介意一次又一次主动，也不介意自己爱得比对方更多。  
因为这个人是王一博。  
王一博在肖战这里，永远有被无条件纵容和原谅的特权。  
“对不起。”王一博又说。  
肖战扬了一下眉：“对不起什么？”  
“‘不好好说话’、‘不好好听话’……不会撒娇。”  
肖战愣了一下，紧接着大笑起来，搂着他在他微微抿着的嘴唇上亲了一口：“王一博，你是不是傻啊。  
“其实只要你稍微对我服个软——”

又或者——  
你只要对我笑一笑，我就与世界和解啦。

-正文完-


End file.
